When World's Collide
by Roses of Promise
Summary: The worlds of Little Women and Anne of Green Gables collide in a dramatic twist. Where Laurie falls for Anne and Gilbert and Jo get jealous. Co-Written with Lilies of Avonlea.
1. Chapter 1

"You are a great writer Jo, but you never let your character's speak everyday english." Laurie said one day as they were driving to a ball in a village called White Sands.

"Ha you think it is silly don't you Mister Laurie?" Jo said a little hurt.

"In deed I do Miss Jo." He said very confidently.

"Well then you can go write a book on your own and see if it turns into a great Canadian Classic!" She jumped out of the buggy and started to walk on her own to the ball.

"Jo wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Anne your Averil's Atonement was a very good story, but it was very hard to follow with all those ith's and thou's ."

"Do you think you could do better Mister Blythe?"

"No, but you are able to write so much better Anne."

"Well I didn't come with you to be insulted in such a manner."

She got out of the buggy and slammed the door. Starting to walk the rest of the way to the ball.

"Anne wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jo stomped away her temper flaring. She was about three fourths of the way to White Sands Hotel when she encountered a redheaded girl in a similar state as she.

"Hello." Jo said

"Hello." Said the girl

"What is your name?" Jo couldn't help but ask.

"Anne spelt with an _e_ Shirley and you are?"

"Josephine March but you can call me Jo."

"Nice to meet you Jo."

"You two Anne."

"Where are you heading?"Jo asked

"The White Sands Hotel they are holding a ball."

"Me too!"

They chatted with each other like this for a while. Until they came to the subject of why they were walking in the first place.

"Why are you walking?" Anne asked

"My friend Laurie was escorting me, but he started criticizing me about my stories. I got mad and got out to walk to the hotel."

"Same with Gilbert and I."

"Is it just me who feels a bit remorseful?"

"No. Your not the only gal."

When they were at the steps the two men ran up to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert was in shock. What did he just do? He got out of the car after several minutes of gaping he got out of the buggy to go after Anne. As he neared the half way point between his buggy and the hotel he found a young man. He knew the expression on his face all to well.

"Girl go walking somewhere on her own. Leaving you behind because you insulted her, eh?"

"How did you know?"

"Happened to me just moments ago. Where she heading?

"Jo is heading for the White Sands Hotel."

"Anne too."

"I screwed up."

" We can fix this. Care to run after them with me?"

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Gilbert Blythe. Yours?"

"Theodore Lawrence but do call me Laurie."

"Let us go fetch the women Laurie."

"Right behind you."

They ran there. Almost breathless,,they found the girls with arms linked about to go in.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anne." Said Gilbert almost out of breath.

"Jo." Laurie gasped

The ladies looked at them for a moment then turn their noses up to the air with an audible "humph."

"Look we are sorry okay?" Laurie voiced

"It does not mean that I shall ever forgive you Laurie." Jo said haughtily.

"Jo I only meant to help you write to your full potential. I did not want to offend you."

"Every offense taken Mister Laurence."

"Jo."

"I will see you inside Anne?"

"Alright."

With that Jo swept into the entrance Laurie following, desperately trying to apologies.

"I am sorry Anne. You must know that? Criticism helps writer's grow and I thought that would help _you_ grow."

"You of all people must know I never take criticism well Gil."

"I thought you got past that faze Anne. I was wrong okay?"

"Past wrongs are not righted Gilbert."

"Please Anne give me a chance to right it."

"Here I will make you a deal I try to cool Jo off and you try to make Laurie calm down in his attempts to apologies. Girls like to hear how good they do not what they could improve on."

"Deal."

They set off to their tasks. They were to be harder than they thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Laurie!"

"She won't even look at me Gil." Said Laurie heart brokenly."

"Anne's talking to her. Don't worry."

"But I must what if she never forgive me?"

"She will."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She is a lot like Anne. You know, Anne said she would never speak to me after I called her carrots. She broke her slate over my head."

"No way!"

"Yup. Oh and a little advice from Anne. Girls like it when you tell them how good they do not what they need to improve on."

Laurie watched as Gilbert walked away.

_Anne. She is bewitching maybe she will love me the way Jo won't._

Anne walked over to a crying Jo.

"Oh Anne what shall I ever do. I said some awful things to Laurie."

"It must not be as bad as you say. You know I called Gilbert a mean hateful boy, a retched little fool, as intellectual as Moody who only cares about girls, a big headed ol' miser, you name it I called him it. We always made up though."

"My troubles dim to your own dear friend."

"Go apologies girl. It never ends well if you don't."

"Okay but you gotta tell Gilbert you forgive him."

"Already done." _Gilbert will laugh his head off later when I tell him._

"I am so sorry Laurie."

"I'm sorry to Jo I should have waited to ask you until after you cooled off. Won't you marry me?"

"No Laurie we are not meant to be."

"Fine, I will just marry someone who is like you if you cannot love me."

"You infuriate me Mister Laurence, but I will not hold hard feelings against you because Anne says it never ends well if you do."

"Goodbye Jo."

"Goodbye Laurie."

_Anne will do for a very good substitute. Very nicely._


End file.
